


A Steggy New Year

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy enjou a quiet evening at home together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steggy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this to my Steggy Trash fam. Despite all the tears, I love you all so much ;)

A year ago Peggy thought she had lost the love of her life and yet here they were, on December 31, 1946, six months after Howard pulled Steve put of the ice, snuggled together in front of their fireplace, waiting to celebrate the New Year. Angie had invited them to some party at the theater but they politely declined, saying they were both rather tired and would prefer a quiet evening at home.

"You two act like such an old couple," Angie teased before heading off to join the festivities.

Steve and Peggy had a peaceful evening, relaxing in front of the fire while telling stories from the childhoods and sharing a kiss now and then. Now it was almost midnight and Peggy was already dozing off on Steve's shoulder.

"Come on Peg, just a few more minutes and then we can go to bed."

"I'm trying," Peggy said, smiling up at him.

"This is our first New Year's together, I want us both to be awake for it."

"I'm awake," Peggy said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Good," Steve replied, returning the favour. "I have a little surprise for you at midnight."

"Do you really?" She said, giving him another kiss.

"I do, and you're going to have to wait another seven minutes. And there's no peeking this time like you did with your Christmas gift."

"That was wrapped poorly done and besides, I saw you peeking at your gift," Peggy said, pretending to look hurt.

"Well then I guess we're even," Steve laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"Fine, I'll wait," Peggy said, snuggling against Steve's side again.

They waited in silence, just enjoying each other's presence until the clock struck midnight.

"Happy New Year Peggy."

"Happy New Year Steve. Now what's this surprise?"

Steve chuckled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box, "will you marry me?" he asked with a small grin.

For a moment Peggy just looked at him with a look of complete surprise. "Of course I'll marry you," she said when she finally regained her ability to speak.

All Steve could do was smile as he slid the ring onto her finger. He had fallen in love with her from the first moment he saw her, but never thought that she would ever fall for a 90 pound asthmatic. Even after the serum he was afraid that she was too good for him. But that fear didn't stop him from asking her out after they found him, and when she said yes, he promised himself that he would be the best man he could be for her.

Then, she leaned in, pressing her lips firmly against his. She felt his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Never had she imagined finding the right partner because all the men she worked with had never respected her, but Steve was different, he always had been. Even before the serum she knew he was special and when she thought she had lost him, it tore her apart knowing there was so much left unsaid between them. Now she let herself feel the full weight of their kiss. When they broke apart, all she could do was smile.

Steve wiped the tears from her eyes, she didn't even realise she was crying, "I love you so much Peggy and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"I love you too Steve," she managed to say. "Looks like 1947 is getting off to a good start."

Steve laugh as he scooped her up in his arms, "yes it is, and if I recall correctly, someone was very tired and could barely stay awake until midnight."

Peggy giggled, "you know what? I'm not so tired anymore."

"Well I think we should get you to bed anyway."

"I suppose I don't have a choice in this matter, do I Captain Rogers?"

"No you do not, Agent Carter," Steve said as he carried her to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! Hope you enjoyed. Wishing you all the best in 2016!


End file.
